Life She Never Knew
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: When Bakura returns to England to see his dad, he starts a new school and meets a shy, artistic girl called Chloe. But the same day something strange happens and they have to see Bakura's other friends in Japan to solve it. "The life CHLOE never knew!"


**Bakura's POV:**

It was my last day at school. I was leaving Domino City tomorrow, to go back to my home town in England. I was going to get a apartment there, as my father just came back from his exhibition in Egypt a week ago and he wants to see me again.

I am going to start at a secondary school there. The uniform sounded boring as dad said it was a dark blue jumper, a dark blue polo shirt, black trousers and black shoes.

At the end of the day, I said my farewells to Yugi and the gang, then I walked to my old apartment, it didn't look like my apartment any more, there were some suitcases and a backpack.

Since a month ago, when the millennium items were sealed and my and Yugi's yami left to their resting places, nothing was the same. Well maybe Yugi was more confident, maybe I wasn't as strange as I used to be. I do miss the adventures we had, and now I was going home, to see dad, after all those years of not seeing him... I just wish I could see mother again. But she is gone now, oh I better be getting ready for tomorrow!

So I got into my bed, and slept, though I kept turning and fidgeting, I managed to sleep throughout the night.

In the morning, I got changed and took my stuff with me to the airport.

My things got put on the plane and when I got to the guards, I showed my ticket and my passport, they nodded and I walked onto the plane.

I looked out of the window, and in a matter of minutes, I watched as I left Domino City, and Japan.

I looked at the scenery, green and blue, then I saw the clouds, and I lost track of time, when I rested.

I woke up and saw outside, I was in the United Kingdom, I saw green fields and barely any big building, at least it was not full of silver tall buildings, there was country sides instead and villages.

A few moments of day dreaming later, the plane landed and lots of people lined up to get off.

Eventually I got off, and I got my things. Then I saw... dad.

"Bakura!" He shouted as I ran up to him, I hugged him, then he took me in his car to my new apartment. We chatted about stuff, dad told me that my new apartment would be in a small village, and that at school I should make some friends.

Soon enough, we arrived at my apartment. At least it was quite sunny today,

"Now I got your uniform ready and right now it is only 6:40 am, so do you want to start today? Or tomorrow?" He asked me as we walked into my apartment.

"Tomorrow, today I need to unpack my stuff and sort it out, dad," I said and he smiled,

"Ah so you are still my organised son," He laughed, then patted me on the back, "If you need me, my phone number is on the paper there," He pointed to a table.

It had been one hour when I got everything inside, my stuff put away, then I went to the shop quickly and bought some food and lunch.

So I sat down and watched some television. I got dressed in my normal home clothes and put stuff in my pencil case for tomorrow.

I yawned and looked at the clock a few minutes later, it was only 11 o'clock, but I decided to go to sleep.

I slept through the rest of the day and woke up at half past six the next morning.

I got dressed ate some breakfast and had a drink, then headed for the bus stop.

I stood, looking around, as I waited, then a girl with brown eyes like mine walked up to me,

"Are you in year 10 too?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, my tutor group is going to be 10d," I told her.

"Same, I can show you where it is, by the way my name is Chloe," She smiled weakly.

"I'm Bakura," I smiled, "I recently moved here from Japan, but I mostly have a British accent," I explained to her,

"Cool, I've never been out of this country, I haven't even been on a plane before yet," She said, then it grew quiet, neither of us knew what else we could talk about.

"I don't know if you've heard about it here, but have you ever heard of Duel monsters?" I asked her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I play that in my spare time and I normally watch other people playing it on tv, I've always wanted to take part in the tournaments, but nobody at school seems to like it," She frowened.

"I can play it with you, I've been to lots of tournaments,"I told her, she smiled big, then the bus arrived so we got on.

I set next to her, so we continued talking about it.

"Have you ever heard of the best duelist in it?" I asked her,

"Yeah Yugi Motou, do you know him?" She asked me and I smiled,

"Yeah, I used to live in Domino City and I was friends with him, I had a duel against him before, but he won," I frowned at the memory of when the evil Bakura took control of me.

"When we get to school can I tell you something private?" I asked her, she nodded.

So moments later, we arrived at school, and me and Chloe went to the year 11 area, where it was quiet.

"So what did you want to say Bakura?" She said as soon as we knew it was empty.

I thought for a moment. It would be weird if I told her about my past,

"Nevermind..."

"Go on tell me, I promise I won't say your weird, if there's any problems I can help you," She pleaded,

"That's what they all said, but in the end they could not help me at all," I said slowly, "It was in the past anyway,"

"Was it a bad, tough past?" She asked, I nodded, I looked down, then I felt something, a hug...?

I looked up at Chloe, she was hugging me, then she let go and took a step back,

"Sorry, I just don't like people being upset, if you want I'll tell you what happened to me when I was younger. I used to get bullied and teased on, and when the special needs people tried helping me, nothing got better and I got called names, I thought I wouldn't last, I tried everything I could think of, but they still hated me," She said,

"Well mine is a bit like that, but then the most of it is about something else, let me explain,"

_When I was 8, I was always lonely and I always got bullied. My dad had a job of working as a person who looked around Egypt, finding things like buried treasure and the Pharaohs tomb, and one day he gave me an item, called the Millennium Ring, and my father did not know that inside it was a spirit which looked quite like me, and he was a thief. He grew up in a village full of thieves and he watched as the Pharaohs people made the Millennium items by burning down his village. Ever since the day I got given the Ring, I would get pains and feel ill, when I was young I made a wish to always have friends and always play with them, and the thief made that come true, but then the thief wanted me to help him get all the millennium items so he would grow very powerful. But another Millennium item was the puzzle and Yugi Motou solved it and inside that was the Pharaoh and together they stopped the evil. And a month ago, they all went to their resting places and now it has all stopped._

Chloe looked in awe and then she said,

"Wow, I feel sorry for you and your friends, I promise I won't tell anybody else about your past,"

"Do you actually believe me?" I asked her astonished that she wouldn't think that I was lying.

"Of course I believe you! Otherwise why would you be here?"She said,

"Well my dad came back from Egypt yesterday, I guess your right,"

Then the bell went for Tutor, so she showed me where to go.

The room was an ICT room, there were loads of computers.

Some people were staring at me or Chloe as we talked to the tutor.

"Hello Bakura, now here is your timetable, and your planner, (To Chloe) Chloe, could you show Bakura where his lessons will be, hopefully you have the same except p.e" Madam told us, Chloe nodded and then we sat down.

"Well, we have maths first, oh good we're in the same group," She told me,

"Hey Chloe who's that?" A boy with dark skin and Black braided hair came up to her,

"That's Bakura he's new here," She said,

"You should hang out with us, Chloe is boring," The boy said to me,

"Chloe isn't boring, she's nice," I said,

"yeah right," was all the boy said, then he walked back to his friends,

"Thanks Bakura," Chloe said faintly smiling.

"No problem, you are my friend," I told her,

"Yeah," Her smile grew bigger.

Then the bell went, so we walked to Maths.

In maths we sat together, the lesson wasn't very interesting, we were only doing work sheets and it was quite easy, at some parts for Chloe she got confused so I helped her.

I quickly looked at my timetable and saw that we had Art next.

So when the bell went, I followed Chloe to the other side.

When we arrived, we waited outside the class room, we just stood, waiting, then Chloe asked out of of where,

"You know, you probably want to make friends with the boys rather than me," I understood what she meant, but I had to say.

"I'm not great at making friends either," Then a boy came up to me,

"Dude all you gotta do is talk to us," The boy said, he had brown hair that looked like someone put a dead animal on his head to hide his baldness...

**

* * *

Chloe's POV:**

I watched Bakura walk with Ed to the others and then we all walked inside. As I walked in, I heard one of the boys ask Bakura why he had long white hair, Bakura said he was just born with it like his family. I sat down in an empty space in the corner, where no one else was sitting. I sighed as I leaned my chin on my palm. I got given my book and then the teacher explained what we were doing today.

Most of the time I was thinking about Bakura's past and I watched as he looked blankly at the teacher. I thought about how I felt when I first met him at the bus stop, but I tried ignoring that, thinking I was just being plain stupid and that he'd never feel the same way.

"Okay now, after all that explaining,I hope I do not have to repeat myself," The teacher said as he sat in his chair.

I did kind of hear what the teacher said, even though I was thinking about a completely different thing.

I opened my book on a blank page, and started drawing a landscape.

It was near a lake, there were some trees and two people sitting together. One person was a girl with long, blondish brownish hair and the other was a boy with white crazy hair and around his neck was a round necklace, in the middle was an eye and little cone shaped things were dangling from the circle. The boy had his arm around the girl, and you could just about see their faces. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and the boy had the same eyes, but were a bit bigger, not too big though.

The lake had glimmering blue and turquoise colours and the trees were different shades of green.

Above the couple were 2 birds on a branch and their beaks were together, so like a kiss.

I made the sky a sun set, there was half a sun which was yellow with a tiny bit of orange, near the lake was orange and above the sky was just orangey and purple and blue colours.

When I knew I was finished, I ripped out the page with the picture on and hid it in my folder where my other stuff were.

I started on another page and started drawing a class room. In the class room were some students, that were chatting, playing with cards and running around. While in the corner, was a girl that was reading a book.

There was a grey scale effect where the girl was sitting and everywhere else was colourful and bright.

I looked up to see the teacher, he was looking at my drawing which I was drawing right now,

"Could I show this to the class, this is what I am expecting them all to have done," The teacher asked me, I nodded then watched as the teacher told everyone.

Some people looked at the drawing then at me.

I saw Bakura, he looked in awe, I smiled weakly, then I got out the couple picture, I tilted it so no one else could see it. I put it away as the teacher gave me my other work back.

I looked outside, then all of a sudden, I saw something drop from above.

When the teacher let us out, I walked straight to wear I saw it, it was still there.

Two bracelets with an eye on them each. I picked them up, then put them on my wrists.

Suddenly, I felt a bit weird, but I tried ignoring it and when I turned around, I saw Bakura walking up to me.

"Hi Bakura, I was just going to English," I said as I stood up,

"Well what are you doing there?" He asked, concerned that I was on the floor.

"Oh, I saw this thing drop, it's a bracelet..." I showed him them.

"Wow, they have the eye from the Millennium items," Then he paused, "That means the other items are back, but how?"

I walked to Bakura,

"Another item is close," I said, "We shouldn't be late though!" Me and Bakura ran to the other side.

We eventually arrived just on time and the teacher told Bakura where to sit.

"Now today, as a starter I want you to write a paragraph about something or someone you like,"

So I opened my book, onto a blank page and I started writing, I did about art and I tried to not think about the 'someone you like' part. I wonder what he was writing about... oh great I'm thinking about him again!

**

* * *

Bakura's POV:**

Once I finished writing, I looked around the classroom, some people were messing around and shouting things, which they think is funny. Then I noticed Chloe, she was just sitting, she was still writing, from here it looked like she wrote lots, I wonder what it is about.

"Okay class, now who would like to read out?" The teacher asked, Chloe's hand went up and Madam picked her. So Chloe started reading what she wrote.

"I find art really interesting, as I draw in my spare time and it usually expresses my mood and it sometimes tells a story, normally that is what an artist wants to tell you, a story about something which happened, if anyone remembered what I drew in Art, do you know the story behind it?" She started with a question, "Some people like me also listen to music when we draw or paint, it helps us concentrate, and to me when there is happy music on, I draw happy things and if there's a gloomy song on then I draw a sad thing, I started drawing when I got inspired by some artists and singers, they gave me such great ideas, so one day when I came home, I started drawing, at first I thought I would just mess it up, but in the end it looked really realistic and when I showed some other people they really liked it, in Art earlier I drew a picture by accident, because I was thinking about someone, I'm going to wait until I show any of you it, otherwise It'll be going in the trash, thank you for listening," She stopped, then she sat down in her seat, she looked at me from the corner of her eye when she sat.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, you made art sound really interesting Chloe, good job, now who else wants to read something out?" The teacher asked, no body's hand was up, so the teacher moved on and we did some writing about ourselves. We drew pictures of ourselves and we wrote our hobbies and about ourselves.

Then we walked around the classroom swapping with others and then they would draw a picture of you and why they like or hate you.

At the end of the lesson, I had 3 boys write on my paper. The pictures weren't very good and then Chloe wrote on mine and the picture was good. She said that she liked me because I was nice and friendly and that she was glad she made friends with me. That was the nicest thing on there. I didn't get a chance to write on hers though.

After the lesson it was break, so I decided to wait for Chloe.

"Are you okay?" I asked her,

"Oh, I'm fine, you?" She said as she put something into her bag.

"What was that other picture you drew? I asked her another question.

"That was nothing interesting," She started walking,

"Go on, what did it look like?" I asked her as we left the English building.

"A sunset, at a lake with some trees, and two people sitting together.." She paused.

"see you Later Bakura!" She shouted as she ran off

And for the rest of the day I didn't see her. AT ALL.

When I got on the bus home, she wasn't there. Maybe it was something to do with the picture... or her bracelets?

When I got back to my apartment, I got on my laptop and onto Messenger, where I talked to Yugi.

It was late for him, but luckily he was up.

I told him about my day in England, and then I said about the bracelet...

**

* * *

On The Messenger:**

Yugi: What do you mean by a girl finding a bracelet similar to the Millennium items' eye?

Bakura: Well I met a girl called Chloe today, and after Art she went outside and when I saw her, she was on the ground and when she stood up she showed me two bracelets that had the Eye on them both and then she said she felt a bit strange and that 'another item is close' does that mean that there's a new evil around.

Yugi: Oh, yeah coz today I found the millennium puzzle and I had to put it together again, I'm still solving it now.

Bakura:I haven't seen the Millennium Ring though... unless I find it later... or tomorrow...

Yugi: Well I'll be on tomorrow night, bye.

Bakura: Goodbye Yugi

**

* * *

Chloe's POV:**

The next morning, I woke up from a strange dream.

_There were some strange people surrounding me while I was on the floor._

"_Where am I?" I said as I opened my eyes._

_All of the people vanished while one boy, stayed and he put his hand out._

"_I'll help you up sister," It was a deep, but nice voice. I put my hand on his and he helped me up._

_He smiled and I smiled back, and then I hugged him. He looked two years older than me._

Then I woke up. I looked around my bedroom, and nothing seemed different except from my bracelets glowing, and then they stopped. Maybe they gave me the strange dream.

After getting dressed, I walked downstairs to see mum talking to a man, who looked like Bakura.

They looked at me, then the man smiled,

"Chloe, this is Bakura's father, we were just talking about something," Mum told me. Without thinking I just knew I had to ask.

"Um, Bakura's Father, you know that Millennium ring you gave Bakura when he was younger, well it's back along with all the other items, and I have a feeling that we might have to go see the others... Most of the people that used to hold the items either live in Egypt or Japan," The father nodded and then said,

"Yes, that was what we were thinking, the Millennium items are back and we can't let you stay in this village or your school, it is too dangerous for you and Bakura," Then the father and me walked out of the door to see Bakura,

"Now you two, stay together, I'm sorry but Bakura it is too dangerous for you to make friends with others, your evil half might hurt someone," Bakura frowned and looked at the ground.

I lost hope of ever liking him that much.

When the father walked off to his home, me and Bakura went with my mum to the airport,

"Now Chloe, if you feel sick, use this bag," Mum kept telling me.

"MUM! I'll be fine, I can look after myself!" I said angrily,

Then a few moments later, me and Bakura were talking about our items.

"Where'd you find yours then?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just found it around my neck in the morning, like the spirit of it told me before, it can always find it's self back,"

"Bakura, I had a strange dream last night, I think it was something to do with the Bracelets, a boy with the star shaped hair called me his sister..." Bakura and my mum gasped,

"But you don't look anyway related to the Pharaoh..." Bakura started,

"I don't know why..." I looked at my hands, then we arrived at the airport.

We put our suitcases into a machine which put them in the plane and then we showed our passports and got onto the plane.

* * *

Please Review! It will make my day and please no flamers, you can help me by giving me tips though. And you can PM me your ideas of what could happen next! :) Don't worry I won't bite! ^_^ I am trying to make long chapters and I hope this story had loads of chapters! :P


End file.
